Rum is the Drink the Dead Like Best
by kuvnynto
Summary: This is a story that begins with death - Quinn's death. Thrown into a world she doesn't understand, Quinn Fabray strives to help the dead that walk among us; Rachel just wants to help Quinn. (WARNING - Quinn has serious gender issues in this fiction, and it will eventually contain G!P. Don't like it, don't read it.)
1. Prologue: The Bargain

**A/N:**

- I do not own Glee or Geist: The Sin Eaters. These things are owned by Fox & White Wolf respectively.

- In this, Quinn was born male. However, her parents chose to "correct" that, due to their grief and the availability of giant piles of money. I am a transman. Please, instead of trying to educate me, assume that I am already aware; this is from Quinn's perspective, and thus contains his thoughts, not mine.

- Spoilers for all Glee episodes ever. I am starting with the accident, (season 3) but I have no idea how much I might steal from canon in the future.

* * *

_********__"Death is a door. You are the one with the key."_  


They say that right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

Quinn Fabray not only believed this, but she believed in many more things. She believed in God, and Angels, and the Devil himself. She believed that when she died, she would be greeted by her Guardian Angel, and taken to her rightful place in Heaven. Even at her worst, she had never doubted her afterlife destination; A Fabray _always_ had a plan.

She didn't expect Heaven to be so dark. The semi-truck had sliced through her pathetic excuse for a car with ease. Later, she would find that the driver was not only sober but had no record of accidents. He was also dead, which was entirely her fault; she didn't even want to know who he left behind, what life she had destroyed with her reckless behavior.

Maybe she ended up in hell after all. Standing in the dark was more difficult than normal, though she wasn't sure how she got this far from the accident. She was clearly in some sort of field, and though Lima was a big place, she was positive that had been daytime only a second ago. Somehow, between the accident and now, the moon had risen.

_Or_, she was dead. That certainly seemed like the most likely outcome.

She remembered her hands gripping the wheel, as if somehow she could avoid her fate by holding on tightly. There wasn't much hope in avoiding fate, but goddammit, she was a _Fabray_. She had a fucking _plan_, and dying at 18 was not _anywhere_ in the plan. Above her head, she heard a bird call; and then another, and another...

Quinn moved quickly, trying to understand her surroundings better. Once her eyes adjusted, she realized that the field seemed to go on forever. The grass was tall, and as she walked through it, fear filled her veins like ice.

She couldn't see anything, not even her own feet as she began to run through the field, assuming that she had to hit road eventually. Could she have been thrown this far? The thought only had a second to form before she was faced with a clearing. Her feet stopped suddenly, causing her to lose her footing and fall on her knees.

When she looked up, she wished that she hadn't.

A man stood in front of her, naked and alone. His body was chiseled, but he was at least in his thirties. He had a long brown beard, and bright blue eyes. Quinn opened her mouth to talk, but he moved close to her, shushing her, with unnatural speed. Up close, she realized that he was covered in what smelled like tar; she was surprised that she hadn't smelled him a mile away. With his finger to her lips, however, the smell was everywhere.

His lips _moved_, but no sound came out.

Above them, the birds started to descend, landing all around the strange man; two even perched on his shoulder. His lips moved again, and the birds spoke for him.

"You can have another chance," they squawked all at once. "To live, to love. Just say _yes_."

Quinn was terrified; she tried to move away from the man, and was surprised again when he didn't follow. Surely he was a crazy homeless man or something, out here in the middle of nowhere, stalking injured girls who almost died. Nearly died. Could have died.

_Right_?

"What do you mean, another chance? I'm not dead; I mean, clearly, I'm here. I'm alive."

The ravens went insane, their beaks to the sky, the sky filled with their many voices. The man just smiled, almost sympathetic. His lips moved again, and the raven on his right spoke for him.

"You are as dead as I am, little one. Remember?"

She doesn't want to remember, but she does. Glass sliding through her face; metal ripping through her abdomen. Her face was wet, and when she went to touch it, she didn't have to see to know that her fingers were now covered in blood. Looking down at her shirt, blood started to pour from the wound in her stomach.

Quinn Fabray was fucking _dead_.

"Where am I?" It didn't take long for her sorrow to turn to anger. Whatever was going on, wherever the hell she was, she needed answers and she needed them _now_. The man smiled again, tilting his head to the right like a confused puppy. "You're in my realm, of course. I saved you. I wanted to give you a chance."

The cheerleader literally could not comprehend what was going on around her, but she knew one thing.

She wasn't ready to be dead yet; there was too much to fucking do. She had gotten into Yale. She had finally gotten over _all_ the drama associated with her stupid decisions. She had learned to cope with Puck's rejection, due to her extenuating circumstances. They had even learned how to be friends once he stopped being such a _douchebag_. She had even come to terms with the fact that she had a hugely idiotic crush on Rachel _fucking_ Berry; she had decided to attend Rachel's _dumb_ wedding to her even _dumber_ ex-boyfriend, Finn.

No, she had too much to _say_ and _do_ to be dead.

"I accept," the words barely escaped her mouth, but the man heard her clearly. He smiled big, his broken teeth showing, as he offered her something in the palm of his hand. She reached out, on autopilot, taking the object. It was a ring with some sort of symbol on it. Quinn put the ring on, not even thinking about it.

In an instant, she was awake.

To her left, she could hear the paramedics announcing her death. Her voice croaked as she nearly screamed, "I'm not dead! I'm not dead! I'm alive... I'm alive..." The paramedics were totally confused, but incredibly relieved to be sliding her into the back of the ambulance.

_Later_, she would curse herself for not asking more questions.


	2. Chapter 1: The Consequence

**A/N:**

- I am absolutely flabbergasted at the response to this. Thank you, every single last one of you, who favored/reviewed/followed this; you're all lovely.

- I'm going to say that Punk!Quinn did not happen at the beginning of season 3, as Quinn never had Beth and thus never spiraled into depression. Expect that plot to happen now, instead.

* * *

_**"Unbeing dead isn't being alive." ― E.E. Cummings**_

She slept as long as they would let her, but she knew it would never be enough. How do you get over being dead? All the simple answers she had for the metaphysics of the world were shattered; absolutely nothing made sense, and if the world doesn't make sense, how was she supposed to traverse through it?

Her feet hit the floor slowly, and she moved to get dressed. While she had slipped into an existential depression, her parents had thought it best if she continued on as if nothing was wrong at all. She was a _Fabray_, her mother reminded her over dinner, and a _Fabray_ doesn't get depressed.

It didn't take her long to get dressed, and she could hear her mother gasp as she walked down the stairs, backpack slung over her shoulder. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, what in the Lord's name _are_ you wearing?" Her mother approached her, hands firmly attached to her hips. Quinn rolled her eyes, unable to contain her lack of give a fuck. "The devil's secret weapon: _denim_. Cleverly designed to be comfortable _and_ enticing to millions of individuals who lack even the most basic Christian morals."

Judy was not amused.

"Your sarcasm is _not_ appreciated, Quinn. I've never seen you wear jeans in your entire life... Why now?"

The teenager shrugged, not really knowing or caring. Honestly, she hadn't thought much about it as she got dressed. The jeans themselves were ancient and far too large for her; they had to have been Frannie's at one point.

"They were clean. Can we leave now? I'm going to be late."

Her mother sighed, following behind Quinn as she made for the car. Quinn hadn't been in a vehicle since her accident, and she had been worried that it would be too much for her to handle. It wasn't; and that was almost _more _unsettling. It was as if her ability to be scared had been replaced with a feeling of emptiness. Her mother drove, and Quinn took to staring at her reflection in the drop down mirror. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something behind her, watching her from the back seat.

_Raven_.

He hadn't left her, no matter how many times she demanded it. Covered in tar, his broken teeth showing through his disgusting smile, he played with the bird on his shoulder. Not only was he gross and creepy, he was also incredibly _annoying_. She sighed, slumping into the seat. He hadn't really explained much, but from what she gathered, this was part of the deal or _whatever_. Her life for his ability to follow her around like a creepy stalker.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only weird thing she'd been seeing.

As they passed the graveyard near the school, she could see them walking around, lost and alone. Ghosts. Old and young, both caught in the in-between. In-between _what_ was another question entirely; one that Quinn labored over day and night.

As if it even mattered.

The car stopped suddenly, and for a moment, Quinn braced herself for the inevitable crash. It had only been two weeks, but she knew there was no way she was ever going to get over the feeling of metal sliding through her guts. The doctors had been absolutely amazed at how fast she had healed; it seemed like a miracle to them. It was no miracle, though. Quinn could see the semi-solid, luminous blue mist filling her wounds, pulling her skin together. It had to be magic; evil, terrible, magic. She glanced behind her, her eyes meeting with Raven's ice blue orbs.

What the fuck did she get herself into?

* * *

School went by quickly; class after class, Quinn just went through the motions. The entire school was talking about her, how she must have been saved by God or Angels. All that anyone had been able to say about her for the last year was how much of a bitch she was; even Santana and Brittany had been against her when she expressed her feelings about Finn and Rachel's wedding. She wondered briefly if their whispers would be different if she had completely, _totally_, died.

They'd probably be saying she deserved it.

By the time glee club had started, she had decided to ditch the rest of her classes. Quinn was sitting outside on the bleachers, watching the track team run through exercises. Raven sat behind her, murmuring to himself.

"Quinn?"

She had felt her coming before she had spoken, though she couldn't explain why. Rachel had been as quiet as a mouse, but Quinn could _feel _her movements.

"Are you okay? This is your first day back and you've barely spoken to anyone... You weren't in glee club, so I asked Mr. Shue if I could look for you."

Rachel sat down next to her, while Quinn stared straight ahead. Silence passed between them, neither of them knowing precisely what came next. The smaller girl seemed almost frightened of Quinn, as if... as if she assumed Quinn was angry with her. The blonde opened her mouth for only second to speak, before she was cut off abruptly.

"I'm sorry; it's my fault you were in the accident. If I hadn't been so insistent and rude about the wedding, you wouldn't have been in such a rush and you wouldn't have been answering my text messages and I shouldn't have been texting you and I'm sor-"

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's thigh, and they were both surprised at how quickly that shut her up; the physical contact had completely derailed her train of thought.

"Rachel, this was is _not_ your fault."

Silence fell upon them again, both girls completely out of their element. The brunette stared at her lap, trying to get her shit together long enough to have a real conversation with Quinn, but she was too absorbed in her own guilt. No matter what Quinn said, she _knew_ it was her fault. Quinn shook her head; as ridiculous as it was, she was far more concerned with Rachel's feelings regarding the accident than her own. Quinn stood, reaching for Rachel's hand.

"Come on; let's go back to glee club. That's what you came out here for, right?"

The smaller girl looked up at her, brown eyes full of tears, taking the outreached hand in front of her. Quinn didn't comment, she just held her hand tightly as they walked to glee club together. A heavy weight crashed onto the blonde's chest, landing on her heart; it was a familiar feeling, but one she thought she'd dealt with.

Her crush on Rachel, and that was _all_ it was, had been a constant reminder of her own personal flaws. She'd done everything she possibly could to pretend it didn't exist, but as Santana once told her: _"You're gay for Rachel, Fabray, and it's as obvious as your real hair color."_

Behind her, Raven seemed almost giddy as the girls entered the glee club and reluctantly separated. Quinn couldn't really imagine the..._ whatever he was_... being happy that Quinn had feelings for Rachel, but honestly she wasn't really in a position to be imagining anything.

* * *

After school, Quinn had decided to stay in the library rather than go home. She wasn't in a hurry to see her mother or her father, and she had so much school work to catch up on that it seemed prudent to simply stay behind and study.

She was neck deep in her physics book when she felt something move behind her. Her body moved on instinct, trying to find the source of the movement. Her books were forgotten as she started to stalk the library shelves, amazed that she hadn't realized how dark it had become outside, and thus inside as well. Had the librarian simply forgotten that she was there?

"Mrs. Andrews? Are you still here?"

Quinn made her way to the front desk, and wasn't all that surprised to see that the door had not only been shut but locked as well, from the outside. She was about to try to open them anyway, when she heard a large crash behind her. The blonde turned and ran towards the sound, finding herself in the middle of one of the aisles. Several books had been thrown to the floor; someone _had_ to be in here with her.

She reached down to pick up the books and put them back, when she noticed that the entire shelf next to her was _moving_. Quinn barely moved in enough time to avoid the large wooden bookcase from falling on top of her; instead, it crashed into the case beside it, setting off a domino effect on every bookcase beyond that. Quinn moved quickly, grabbing her backpack and running towards the front door.

When she got there, however, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Right in front of her eyes was a young boy; he looked barely fourteen. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and dirt. His clothes were tattered and falling off of his body as he moved towards Quinn, who backed up instinctively.

This boy was dead. Way, _way_ more dead than her.

Quinn tried to move around the boy, but he seemed to appear everywhere she went. She launched herself over the librarian's counter, not even processing her own actions. When she landed, she nearly screamed; Raven was hunched over, his blue eyes meeting hers immediately. He reached out, grabbing her tightly, as if he was trying to say something to her.

"Oh, _NOW_ you want to talk?! If you haven't notice, I'm a little busy right now!"

The words hadn't even left her mouth before the boy appeared beside her, launching himself in her direction. To her surprise, he was totally corporeal. They struggled on the ground, as the boy tried to... _bite_ her. She lifted him up just enough to use her legs to kick him off. As he slammed into the wall, she tried to stand.

"Okay, _first_ I meet a creepy tar dude; then _ghosts_, and now _zombies_. What's next, vampires and werewolves!?"

On the ground, the ghost-zombie-boy-thing snarled at her, a semi-solid, luminous blue mist dripping from his teeth. Quinn was disgusted; was this the same shit inside her body now? Was a second chance really worth being filled with ghost goo?

"Listen, zombie-boy. I'm having a _really_ rough day, okay? I know you're like, _dead_ and stuff, but I don't have the _time_, nor the _energy_, to deal with your... need to eat human flesh, or _whatever_ it is that zombie-ghosts do..."

Raven stood up suddenly behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. In an instant, the boy lit on _fire_. He didn't scream; he didn't even seem to feel it, but after a few seconds there was nothing of him left but ash. She approached the ashes cautiously, leaning down to inspect the 'remains.' Raven seemed to stand even taller as she lifted a small object from the ashes; it was a star-wars watch. It had to be from the 90's, as it was covered in Darth Maul... the blonde nearly kicked herself for knowing what that was. Quinn pocketed the item, not really sure why or what to do with it. She just _knew_ it was important.

She gathered her things as quickly as possible and made her way towards the door again. Quinn started to panic, as she had forgotten entirely that the building was locked up tight. Raven smiled behind her, once again placing his hands on her shoulders, his mouth moving towards her ear. His lips moved, but this time she heard his softly whispered words. Quinn nodded, not really believing him, but he hadn't exactly lied to her and it wasn't like she had a better idea. Gathering her strength, she slammed her foot into the door. It swung open with ease, the chain and lock that was used to imprison her split in half and went flying across the hall.

She ran home before she had time to process what the _fuck_ she had become.


	3. Chapter 2: The Room

_**"Everybody going to be dead one day, just give them time." ― Neil Gaiman, Anansi Boys**_

One day later, and Quinn was still trying to ignore what was right in front of her. She was in Spanish, the one class she had with the rest of the glee kids, watching as Raven sat on Mr. Schuester's desk. He was staring at Rachel, and the blonde was absolutely annoyed by it. Every once in awhile Rachel would glance at him, and Raven would smile that grotesque smile of his, and Quinn would have to suppress the urge to storm out of the classroom. Instead, she just narrowed her eyes into a glare.

The door opened, and a girl ran up to Schuester, note in hand. As soon as she gave it to him, she was gone. He looked up, motioning towards Quinn. "Quinn, it looks like Ms. Pillsbury would like to see you." The girl gathered her things, scowling as she left the room, annoyed at the forlorn look on Raven's face as he parted from Rachel.

As soon as they were alone in the hall, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"I don't understand why you think it's okay to just stare at people; just because they can't see you, that doesn't make it _NOT_ rude."

He smiled at her, his teeth dripping with tar. Quinn could not understand why he was so insufferable.

"Anyway, I _can_ see you, and it's very distracting."

She turned a corner and was surprised to find that she was already at her destination. The guidance counselor's office was a place Quinn had never really been to, but Ms. Pillsbury had been in their class on various occasions... Quinn was fairly certain that the councilor and the glee club director were dating or whatever. She opened the door, and was greeted by a large and genuine smile from Ms. Pillsbury.

"Good! You're here; I was worried that you wouldn't come."

Quinn moved to sit down as she watched the older woman look through her desk frantically. "Ah, here they are." She laid several pamphlets down on the table in front of her, and Quinn Fabray wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream.

The titles ranged from,_ "I'm dead. Now what?"_ to _"My imaginary friend isn't so imaginary,"_ to _"Thresholds, manifestations and geists, oh my!"_

The death glare that had earlier been reserved for her strange, gross, stalker friend was now being directed at the red headed woman in front of her. Emma Pillsbury barely seemed to notice.

"I'm sure you have so many questions; I mean, who wouldn't. I want to answer as many of them as possible, but there are some things even I can't explain to you. First, I'd like you to read these pamphlets, as they will answer all the most obvious questio-"

Quinn stood, incapable of containing her emotions, and started to shout at the councilor.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on, but whatever it is: I don't care. I didn't want this, I didn't ask for it, and I sure as hell don't need YOUR help in figuring it out."

Unbeknownst to her, the temperature in the room had been steadily rising ever since she stood. As she reached the end of her sentence, the trashcan lit on fire. Quinn continued, as Ms. Pillsbury grew more and more silent.

"I don't know how you know any of this, and I don't want to know, because I'm going to walk out of this room and continue to live my life as if nothing happened and you are not going to stop me!"

She turned to leave, and the door slammed shut in front of her face. Quinn turned around, suddenly very aware of the large fire emanating from the trash can. Emma looked at her sternly, and then towards the fire. As soon as the woman's eyes met with the flames, they were extinguished. The young girl then heard the distinct click of the door locking behind her.

Emma spoke, her voice strangely calm. "I suppose I... should've expected this." Her eyes met with Quinn's, and she gathered the pamphlets in a stack and handed them to the girl. "I can understand your frustration with your condition, but unfortunately there is _**no** _going back. You are _Bound_, Quinn. I come from a group that tries to guide those in your situation, but I can only help you if you let me."

Quinn reluctantly took the pamphlets, and was quite aware that as she did, the door unlocked behind her. Without a word, she flew the door open and ran. She didn't even think about the fact that she was skipping school for the rest of the day before she was in her car and on her way home.

* * *

She didn't want to admit it, but the pamphlets were actually a really good read. There was still a lot of stuff she didn't understand, but the basics came down to this: Sometimes, when a person dies, they don't move on to the underworld. Instead, a being called a Geist will approach them, and offer them a second chance at life. It's not clear what a Geist is, but the general consensus seems to be, "more than a ghost, less than a God," which was an absolutely frightening thought. As she read, she could hear Raven reading with her. It seemed to her like the more she understood, the more vocal he became. Quinn wasn't sure if this was a positive thing.

Another pamphlet explained that once you are "_Bound_," you suddenly gain supernatural abilities. Some can manipulate the elements, some can manipulate blood, others have power over illusions. The abilities seem to be as varied as they are strange, and Quinn could only assume that she had clearly gained one of these abilities; she'd set at least _two_ things on fire without meaning to.

This was all good and well, but the question that was really eating at her was far more upsetting. How did her school guidance counselor know any of this, and more importantly, how did she know that Quinn was one of them?

She was about halfway through reading all the pamphlets when she heard the doorbell ring. Frowning, she moved from her space on her bed and walked down the stairs. It was only two in the afternoon, and absolutely no one was home. Her father was at work and her mother was at her weekly wine-tasting; the Fabray residence shouldn't be receiving any visitors at this time. Quinn opened the door slowly, only relaxing when she noticed the small frame on the other side.

Rachel Berry looked full of concern, and Quinn was unable to contain a small smile. The shorter girl spoke, clearly upset. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. You never came back from 's office, and when I asked her where you were, she said you went home for the day and... I just needed..."

Quinn wasn't sure whether to roll her eyes or to comfort the girl. Rachel was clearly still blaming herself for the accident, and at this point it was becoming rather insulting. Quinn knew she had feelings for Rachel, but she would prefer that the girl came to see her because she was concerned about Quinn, not because of her own guilt. As the feeling flushed through her, she cursed herself for even caring at all.

"I uh... I was having some issues with pain, so Ms. Pillsbury let me go home..." Her voice drifted for a moment while she tried to decide the best way forward. It was probably a bad idea for her to be alone with Rachel, so to that end, she opened her mouth to ask her to leave. As she did so, Rachel proceeded to cut her off, quickly and loudly.

"Oh my god! If you're hurt, you really shouldn't be alone." She shoved her way in, as Quinn turned around, watching her with baffled annoyance. "I can stay until your parents get home, that way if you need anything you'll have someone around to help." Quinn crossed her arms across her chest, a scowl firmly planted on her features.

"Rachel, how many more times do I have to tell you that I am fine and that my accident was not your fault?" She took a few steps forward, entering the smaller girl's space. Rachel took a small step back, clearly intimidated by Quinn's approach. "I do not need your help and I really don't need your pity."

Rachel stared up at Quinn, trying hard to keep her tears at bay. "I don't pity you, Quinn. And, while I do feel like I contributed to your terrible accident, I am not here because of my own guilt. I just want to help my friend. We're friends, right?"

Even Quinn Fabray's ice cold resolve couldn't withstand a good Berry pout.

It took a lot of Fabray self-control for Quinn to stop herself from simply pinning the small girl down and kissing her hard. As the thoughts breezed through her head, she had to step back to put some distance between the two of them.

"Of course we're fri-"

Rachel jumped at Quinn, hugging her tight and cutting her off again. "Good! Then it's settled; I'll stay and help until your parents get home." The obviously 'too-quick-to-be-real' aspect of Rachel's behavior wasn't lost on Quinn, but for some reason she was finding it hard to care as she felt the brunette's breasts press against her. She felt a tightness arise in her jeans, and cursed herself again. There was no way she was going to be able to keep this to herself forever, but she was a Fabray and dammit she was going to try.

* * *

The two girls made their way to Quinn's room; Rachel had decided that the best place for Quinn was in bed, and Quinn had given up on arguing with the shorter girl. The blonde went to open the door to her room, however, and discovered that it was suddenly locked.

Frowning, she tried to open it again, and again found that it was locked. Behind her, Rachel seemed confused as well. "Did you lock yourself out?" Quinn shook her head, confusion clearly planted on her features. "It doesn't even lock... this doesn't make any sense..." She moved to open the door again, and was happily surprised to find that the door no longer seemed locked. Quinn opened it, and stepped in without a thought. Rachel followed, and both of them were surprised again.

The room was completely empty. It was like someone had built an entirely different room and replaced the one Quinn lived in. The floors were suddenly devoid of carpet, and were replaced with mismatched wooden planks. The walls, which had been blue, were now a clean white color. Even the windows were gone. Rachel turned around to leave the room, assuming that maybe with all the meds Quinn was taking she was just confused, and was horrified to find that there was no longer a door behind her.

She backed up, reaching out for Quinn. "Quinn, look..." The blonde turned around, realizing quickly that they were trapped. Not even the Fabray self-control could contain the fury in Quinn's voice as she cursed loudly.

* * *

The girls spent forty minutes looking for a way out of the room, in silence. Neither of them understood where they were, or what exactly had happened, but getting the fuck out seemed like the logical next step. Unfortunately, neither of them had any success. The room was closed up tight. The only light source was a single bulb that descended from the ceiling, uncovered and buzzing loudly. Rachel eventually gave up and sat down on the floor, her back propped up against one of the four walls of their new prison.

"This is such a nightmare..."

She turned to look at Rachel, and noticed a young girl standing next to her. Immediately knowing that this was a ghost, she locked eyes with her and glared. Raven was suddenly behind the girl, his face peeking out over her shoulder. She seemed frightened, and ran toward Quinn until she passed through her, and then behind her through the wall.

Rachel looked upset.

"Quinn, this is bad enough without you giving me death glares through it. I don't know what's going on, or why we're trapped here, but this is **YOUR** house and so there is **NO WAY** it could be **MY** fault."

Fabray stood, rolling her eyes. Of course Rachel had thought she was glaring at her; she couldn't see the spirits that were starting to form around them. Quinn hadn't been paying attention to it at first, but the longer they were in the room, the harder it was for her to miss. Dozens of ghosts were in there with them, passing through or hanging out. Quinn and Raven were both having a hard time keeping up with them.

She walked towards Rachel, and slid down the wall to sit next to her. "I don't think anything has ever been your fault, and even if it was... I'm sure I deserved it."

The next thing she heard was Rachel screaming.

Blood had started to flow down the walls; in front of them, around them, and behind them. Quinn knew it was blood; for some reason, she could just _feel_ it. Rachel scrambled to get away from any wall, screaming as she realized she was already covered in it. Quinn rose, looking for attackers. Could ghosts cause walls to bleed? She couldn't know.

As she walked around the room, Rachel stood and ran towards her, hiding her face in Quinn's chest. The taller girl couldn't have been more thankful, as bodies started appearing on the floor all around them. They were mangled and bloody; the blood from the walls seemed to be flowing into them. Quinn held onto Rachel with all her strength, as Raven stood in front of them, transfixed. One of the corpses moved, and his twisted face looked up at Quinn. She could hear him moan, and felt the words as they fell out of his torn mouth. As he spoke, the other bodies joined in chorus.

"Nooneescapes..."

She closed her eyes tight, expecting her second-death, holding onto Rachel as tight as she could... but nothing came. When she opened her eyes, she found they were alone in her room; her _real_ room. Against her chest, she could hear Rachel sobbing.


End file.
